


Nine Centuries

by Queen_Eudaimonia



Category: Blood of Zeus, Blood of Zeus (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship/Love, Gods and Goddesses, Insecurity, Love, Male-Female Friendship, Marriage, ex's, greek myth based on blood of zeus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Eudaimonia/pseuds/Queen_Eudaimonia
Summary: The reader is feeling sad over the current state of her relationship with her husband.Lots of dialogue.
Relationships: Apollo (Blood of Zeus)/Reader, Apollo/Reader, Ares (Blood of Zeus)/Reader, Ares/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 94





	Nine Centuries

**Author's Note:**

> I've been simping for Blood of Zeus' Apollo, Hermes, and Ares pretty hard lately. I thought I'd take a shot at some Apollo love. Let me know what you all think. I hope you enjoy it! :)

Olympus' air was refreshing as you sat in Demeter's garden enjoying a break from the chaos that is your pantheon. The morning council meeting had quickly spiraled out of control. Zeus had once again broken his own law by tampering in the business of the Fates. All of the other gods decided to call him out on such reckless antics, but you remained silent in regards to the subject. Zeus was the God of gods, and he would do as he pleased. It was a waste of time attempting to convince him to do otherwise. Perhaps you weren't invested in the matter because your heart was conflicted. Things were beginning to become tense between you and your Love. His gaze was beginning to linger on another. It was no secret that both of you shared Hyacinthus on many occasions. You were fine with that, it was fun for everyone involved. However, Apollo was beginning to leave you out of a lot of things and focus more intently on your shared lover. There were even whispers of him fathering a new child with a mortal woman. Such things were not unheard of, but Apollo was different for you. It was difficult to process, which is why you decided to distract yourself. Your hands gently caressed the petals of the roses you were walking by. Demeter's garden was always in bloom, and the beauty of it was a safe-haven for you. Inhaling deeply, the scent of the flowers calmed your overactive mind. The rustling of leaves made you aware of someone else’s presence. It was only a few seconds later that Ares stepped in front of you. He towered over you with those red eyes and familiar coy smirk plastered on his lips.

“Little One, I didn't expect to find you here,” he greeted.

“Hello, Ares. Excuse me while I continue to relax,” you said as you walked past him.

You rolled your eyes playfully as you listened to his footsteps fall in tune with yours. The God of War was surely seeking solace from something himself if he wanted to join you.

“Allow me to walk with you. It has been quite some time since we enjoyed each other's company,” he reasoned.

Your answer was a simple grunt of defeat that made the him laugh. He happily walked alongside you enjoying the company. You'd be lying if you said you didn't enjoy having him join you. The two of you weren't always hostile towards each other. There had been many centuries of love and affection between the two of you. That was before he decided to stray to Aphrodite. She consumed all of him and left no room for you in his heart. Recalling such a thing almost brought tears to your eyes as you hoped that the situation with Apollo wouldn't be a repeat of your prior relationship with Ares. Sitting at the fountain in the center of the garden, you seemed to snap back to reality. Ares was kneeling in front of you with a worried expression on his face as he held five roses out to you.

“Are you alright, Little One,” he asked.

You started to say yes, but he would see through your lies. Instead, you stared into his crimson eyes and gave a tired sigh.

“Things are not going very well, Ares,” you admitted before giving him a small smile and accepting his flowers, “ Demeter will have your head once she figures out that you have stolen her flowers.”

“Just a small price to pay for making you smile,” he stated as he sat beside you, “I chose five. One for each century we spent together.”

You leaned up and kissed his cheek as a thank you.

“I remember a time when you hated flowers,” you told him.

“I still do not care for them, but I know that you do. I wasn't a good partner to you. You have always deserved better than me. I'm glad that you found that in Apollo,” he said.

Ares could always talk to you and only you. He would never share such things with anyone else. That's why it bothered you when he said such demeaning things about himself.

“Ares, I have wonderful memories with you. Well, up until the point you ended things,” you chuckled, “Do not speak ill of yourself. I have always told you...You are not the monster they make you believe that you are. The great God of War is allowed to be himself and not who everyone else wishes him to be.”

“Thank you, Little One. I needed to be reminded of that. I have been losing myself lately,” he confessed.

“I will always be here for you. All you have to do is say something. We are no longer partners. That does not mean we can't be friends,” you told him.

You smiled at him as he took hold of your free hand and laced his fingers with yours. He pressed a soft kiss to your knuckles.

“I will remember that. Tell me, Little One, what has upset you? I saw the sadness in those kind eyes moments ago,” he said.

It may have been the Fates that brought him to the garden. There truly was no one else you could discuss your worries with that wouldn't be harsh or hateful.

“I worry that Apollo has tired of me,” you stated, “His eyes have begun to wander. There are nights that he does not share our bed. I am not oblivious to the whispers of him fathering children with mortals. He even favors Hyacinthus more now. Ares, I love him. I don't think my heart would recover if I lost him.”

Ares pondered his answer. You worried as you observed the thoughtful expression on his face. Once his eyes settled on yours, you braced yourself for whatever he would say.

“Apollo has always been a loving god. His heart is large and while he loves you, I cannot promise that he will be ONLY yours. It is normal for us to have multiple lovers. Even you enjoy Hyacinthus,” he explained, “Dare I say that you are allowing your past with me to interfere? Apollo is not me. Go to him with your worries. He will hear you.

There was no question that he was right. Apollo had always been understanding when it came to you. Ares squeezed your hand just a little tighter as you diverted your gaze to the waters of the fountain.

“Do not run away from him. He's not going to hurt you. If he does, I will personally beat him until he apologizes,” Ares promised.

That made you laugh for the first time in a long time.

“Thank you for listening and offering your input, Ares. I greatly appreciate this,” you said with a bright smile.

“I'll always be here for you,” he assured you.

The sound of someone clearing their throat made both of you look away from each other. Your smile faltered as you met Apollo's golden eyes. He quickly looked to the roses in one of your hands and your other hand entangled with Ares'.

“Apollo,” you said softly.

“I've been searching all over for you. My apologies for interrupting such an intimate moment,” he chided. The frustration and betrayal that came wrapped in his words immediately made you feel guilty. The last thing you ever wanted to do was hurt him. 

“Apollo, no,” you reasoned, “It's not like that.”

“She's right, Brother. (Y/n) was here walking. I invited myself to join her. The flowers are only a friendly gesture. She was kind enough to share her wisdom with me. Do not make something of nothing,” Ares told him.

Apollo didn't say anything as he watched the both of you stand from the seated positions you were in. You smoothed your gown over as you looked into the amber eyes of your husband. Ares squeezed your shoulder before giving you a polite kiss on the cheek.

“Thank you for talking to me. Remember what I told you, Little One,” he said.

“I will. Don't forget! You have a right to be yourself,” you reminded him.

He nodded in acknowledgment of your words before stepping to his younger brother. Apollo glared down at his big brother with a questioning brow raised.

“Listen to her or I will find you,” Ares threatened.

Apollo sent an untrusting sneer at his brother and watched him leave. Once Ares was gone, his sunlit eyes were back on you. You felt yourself melt as he smiled. The sun god took just a few steps to close the distance between the two of you.

“What were you two talking about,” he asked

“Nothing of great importance,” you told him, “He seems to be getting much better.”

“Not for long. Father has upset Hera, and I fear this is going to be unlike the many times before,” Apollo stated, “It is only a matter of time before we are all pulled into their fight.”

You knew Zeus had fathered another demigod, and Hera was not pleased. Choosing to focus on the fact that Apollo had sought you out for the first time in months, you pulled him down to your height by grabbing the golden cape fastener around his neck. It was intended to be a quick kiss, but Apollo immediately wrapped his arms around you and deepened the moment. When you finally separated he was beaming that smile at you again.

“You've been with Dionysus today. I can taste the wine on your lips,” you stated. 

“Yes. He wanted to talk about the situation with Father and Hera. He and Hermes believe that Hera is plotting against Father. I can't confirm or deny, but I truly can believe it,” he explained.

“It will be fine. They have been fighting long before most of us existed. This will sort itself out,” you told him.

Apollo agreed and grabbed your free hand. He gave the roses in your other hand another once over before shaking it off and guiding you to walk with him hand in hand. You took in the surroundings as he led you from the garden, through the square, and down the massive halls of Olympus. Eventually, you arrived at the stables where his beloved stallions were housed. They were excited to see both of you. While they saw him daily, it had been quite a while since you visited them or even drove the chariot with him. The horses nuzzled into your hands as you pressed your face to theirs. Apollo looked on with a smile. It always pleased him to see you bond with his horses.

“I think they love you more than they love me,” he pouted.

“Silence such thoughts. No one could love anyone more than these stallions adore you,” you said.

“That is false. Because I love you, dear wife, more than they could ever love me. More than Dio loves his wine. More than Athena loves to be right. More than...”

“More than you love Hyacinthus and the others you’ve been bedding,” you interrupted.

Apollo was taken aback by your words. You hastily covered your mouth with your hand and shook your head. It was not supposed to come out like that. You had wanted to talk to him once you sorted your words. Of course, it would slip out when you hadn't processed anything properly. And to think that you were the Goddess of Diplomacy. Apollo still hadn't responded. A question or even simply saying yes would have given you hope. No words ever fell from his lips as he watched you.

“I'm sorry,” you whispered to him before turning and leaving him.

You needed to be in the comfort and safety of your chambers. As luck would have it, the courtyard was packed with mingling gods and goddesses. You politely moved through the crowd the best that you could. Hermes was all too happy to see you as he crushed you into a hug and smiled down at you. You tried to smile back at him, but your eyes fell on his company. Dionysus and Hyacinthus. Hermes let you out of his grasp and Hyacinthus stepped forward to you.

“You are crying. What is the matter, Sweetheart,” he asked as he wiped a tear from your cheek.

“I can't right now,” you rushed out.

The sound of Apollo shouting your name not far behind made you shrink into yourself and hastily move away from the grounds. Your chambers weren't far. What started as a brisk walk turned into a sprint. In record timing, you were slipping into the massive collection of rooms and finally able to breathe once you shut the doors. You dried your tears, laid down the flowers you'd been carrying all day, and found yourself putting your thoughts into coherent sentences. At any moment, Apollo would be coming through those doors and ready to talk about the fiasco you caused. He wasn't far behind you, to begin with. As you expected, he burst into the room.

“Do you care to explain what just happened,” he asked.

“Apollo, for some time now I've felt you pulling away from me. I've heard the whispers of more children. I am no fool. I understand that we are immortal and sometimes we have these urges. If you aren't amongst the mortals then you are with Hyacinthus. I shouldn't be jealous because the three of us are something special. But when you spend nights with him and only him...am I not good enough? What is it? Do you love him more than you love me,” you asked.

Apollo ran his fingers through his long silky blonde hair and took a deep breath. He hadn't realized what he was doing hurt you do deeply. His eyes fell to the flowers that Ares had given you earlier, and he felt extremely foolish.

“(Y/n), I do love Hyacinthus,” he plainly stated.

You couldn't bring yourself to look at him. No. Your eyes landed on every inch of your shared quarters. The massive golden pillars, marble floors, jewel-encrusted décor, and velvet curtains were suddenly a lot easier to look at rather than your husband. His warmth could be felt as he positioned himself directly in front of you.

“Look at me, My Treasure,” he demanded.

He softly caressed your chin and tilted your focus to him. Your bottom lip quivered as an assortment of emotions flowed through you.

“No tears, Darling,” he comforted as he used his thumbs to wipe away the few stray tears you had shed.

“Apollo...”

“Let me speak,” he said, “I love Hyacinthus. You have feelings for him as well. If you did not he would not be allowed to join us. The others? There is no other. I would never lie to you. There were plenty before you. However, none since you. I swear it on my heart. You are my Sun. You are my fire. You are my everything. I will follow you to the ends of immortality and after. There could never be a me without you. You are my Love.”

“Where do you go when you are away from me for so long? Apollo, I have to know.”

“Are my words not enough,” he asked in frustration, “trust me as I have trusted you even after finding you with Ares.”

You felt your own frustration creep in at the mention of Ares. Of course, he’d use that as ammunition to cover whatever it is that he is hiding.

“How dare you imply that there is anything other than friendship between Ares and I,” you seethed, “It takes a guilty conscience to conjure such an absurdity!”

Apollo sighed in defeat. There was no other way to put your heart at ease. He guided you to the balcony.

“Fall with me,” he requested.

You allowed him to wrap you in his arms and tumble the both of you off of the balcony. When you opened your eyes and found yourself settled on your feet, you realized that you were no longer on Olympus. The both of you were now stood in an extravagantly decorated cave that overlooked a beautiful waterfall. You couldn't believe the beauty of such a place. The bed was mounted in a gold frame. Extraordinary furs and silk lined pillows covered the massive mattress. The floor was made of the finest marble lined with rubies and emeralds. Candles provided an intimate glow and warmth. Your favorite flowers covered every inch of the cave walls as if it were the paint. The waterfall’s crashing music was calming. However, the true captivating beauty was the marble and gold statue of Apollo proposing to you that sat in the middle of the floor.

“Where are we,” you asked.

“Our ninth century anniversary is tomorrow. I've been working on this place with the help of Hermes, Dionysus, and Hyacinthus. Hyacinthus was the most helpful. Dio only came to drink and Hermes spent the entire time stealing livestock from a farmer not far from here,” Apollo said.

You felt horrible. Your own insecurities and past trauma had manifested itself into your healthy relationship with your loving husband.

“Apollo, I'm so sorry. I don't know what took over me,” you voiced.

“No. I should have done this another way. It was never my intention to make you feel anything less than the perfect goddess that you are. I know that you've been hurt before, and the way I went about things probably reminded you of those past pains. I would never choose another over you,” he explained.

“I ruined the surprise. This place is stunning,” you said.

“More so than me,” he asked with a soft smile.

You threw your arms around his neck the best that you could considering the height difference.

“There is absolutely nothing and no one that could rival the beauty of you. Apollo, you have given me almost nine centuries of bliss. I should have trusted you as I always have. Forgive me,” you asked.

“You will have to earn your forgiveness,” he purred.

You knew what that meant. The cave would not make it to the next night for your anniversary. It would be defiled much sooner. Apollo removed his cape as his shining eyes wandered over your frame.

“Bare yourself to me,” he demanded.

You easily made quick work of the gown you wore. Apollo stripped himself as well.

“On your knees,” he instructed.

Neither of you broke eye contact as you sank to the marbled floor. Your husband stood in front of you and tightly gripped your face in one of his massive hands. He leaned down and blessed you with a flaming kiss. His hold tightened as he pulled away and looked into your eyes. The pitiful hungry cry that left your lips was heavenly music to his ears.

“Pray to me,” he growled.

His tone alerted you that you wouldn't be leaving the cave for quite some time. He would make it up to you for causing you to feel so neglected over the last few months. Your body would need time to recover from what he was going to do to you. You quickly mumbled your prayer to him.

“You will pray to me all night, but now...Pray to Ares and let him know that I am about to fulfill every desire that you've ever felt. Tell him that you cannot wait to swallow my godly seed,” he ordered.

“Apollo,” you gasped in shock.

“Do it! I want to hear you pray it to him,” he said with raging desire in his eyes.

You could feel the arousal dripping down your thighs at his behavior. Tonight would be a very long night. Hopefully, Ares would be able to forgive you for the things you were about to pray to him.


End file.
